


Time For Love

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekhun, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sebaek - Freeform, Side!ChanHun, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Baekhyun has always been in love with Sehun, no matter how busy he was. He takes care of him. He cooks for him. But Sehun was very dense. Very dense.





	Time For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternitybyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitybyun/gifts).



> This is my first english fic of Sebaek. Requested by my dear who was a shipper of Sebaek haha. This is for you beh!  
> TopBaek is *wiggling eyebrows* VERY EXCITING to write mwahaha. ^^

Byun Baekhyun sighed as he put down his glass of vodka. The awful taste was gone now and all he could feel was an irk inside his head. Dizziness. He looked around the wine bar, afraid to realize that he was indeed alone.

 

The sepia colored scene, the smell of sex and booze and the cold feeling in his heart.

 

He felt another vibration from his Iphone X. Probably a message from his childhood friend Oh Sehun.

 

A groan came out from his mouth when he opened the message, suddenly regretting why he did that. It was a picture, a selfie of Sehun and Chanyeol.

 

Park Chanyeol, his childhood friend’s best friend. He hated that guy. He hated how Sehun wanted to spend more time with him.

 

Currently, the two were in Kyoto, Japan having the time of their lives. It was last week when his roommate-slash-childhood friend told him about the planned vacation. Sehun said it was Chanyeol who suggested about it.

 

Since they just launched Sehun’s third best-seller book, a vacation sounded so beautiful for him.

 

Both Sehun and Chanyeol were famous writers of their publishing company. They were their company’s best-sellers and always in demand for reprinting.

 

Their fans hated each other, since Chanyeol and Sehun had written different kinds of genres. It would always be a battle of who has the best book. But little do they know, the authors were best of friends.

 

Not that Baekhyun cared about.

 

Oh Sehun was four years younger than him but whenever they were together, he was usually the one who looked younger because of his height. He wasn’t as tall as Sehun, he probably just reached on his jaw. They both have milky skin and black straight hair. Most of their qualities were alike except that Sehun has a sharper jawline and has livid eyes.

 

Meanhwile the best friend Park Chanyeol has all soft qualities. He was taller than Sehun in few inches. His hair was brown but permed. They were totally opposite from Sehun.

 

Baekhyun clenched his fist when another message came.

 

_Sehun: Hyung!! ^^ Wish you were here!! Chanyeol and I are going into a hot bath!!! I’m soooo excited yehet~_

 

His breathing angrily hitched. The thought of his childhood friend bare naked with another man fired inside of him. He quickly made a reply.

 

_Baekhyun: When are you coming home?_

_Sehun: Tomorrow, my favorite hyung!!! Do you want me to bring you anything?_

_Bring yourself to me and it’ll be just fine_ , Baekhyun wanted to reply but didn’t. He didn’t want to scare the younger one. He made a deeper sigh.

 

_Baekhyun: Just go home safe and sound._

_Sehun: Kk~ I will!!^^ I love you, hyung!_

 

Sehun was the sweetest person he ever met. He knew that ever since his friend brought him to his house when they were little. He remembered when little Sehun was clinging into his brother’s hand and shyly smiling at him. He was too cute to not to like.

 

He remembered when he first fell in love with Sehun. It was when Sehun was in high school and he was on college. The younger one made a sudden visit to his dormitory with his big beautiful smile.

 

_“Happy birthday, hyung!”_

 

No one remembered his birthday, only Sehun. Not his busy parents, not his busy friends. Only Sehun.

 

He remembered how he cried into Sehun’s arms that day. He remembered the way his heart skipped a beat when Sehun whispered into his ears, “I’ll make sure you won’t be sad anymore, hyung.”

 

He loved how Sehun always made sure to keep his words. He loved when Sehun told him that he would be a writer so he could be his editor. He loved how Sehun told him that he applied for the same company where he was so they would be close to each other. He loved how every decision Sehun made always applied to him.

 

But somehow he also hated it. He hated that Sehun was close. He hated the fact that it was because of him that Sehun and Chanyeol got to meet. He hated that he was the reason why the two became close. And he hated... that Sehun had more time to spend with his now-best friend Park Chanyeol. He hated that he saw everything.

 

Being the head of the Editorial Department has a lot of disadvantages. One was... you never had a free time. With all the paper works and meetings, Baekhyun always wished he had the same free time as writers have. His schedules were always full. His weekends was always spent in his office. Sometimes, he had to go home very late.

 

Sehun understood it all. He knew all about Baekhyun’s workflow. He has his own office in their building too but he always hang out in Baekhyun’s. Especially when he was late in his deadline.

 

Baekhyun took his last drink and decided he was done. He stopped by because he hated going home in an empty apartment. Ever since Sehun graduated in college, they decided to live together. It was a wise and mutual decision. They knew they could save more money for it.

 

They were not officially together, as Baekhyun hated to think. But he thought about the times they would stare at each other and smile. The times when Sehun would bring him lunch to work. The times when Sehun would love it whenever hegives him chocolates during Valentine’s day. And the times that Sehun would demand time from him.

 

He smirked at that specific moment, the first ever time that he was so busy for work. Sehun bursted into his office in mad red and yelled at him for not going home for almost two days already. It was hell week at work and everyone was rushing. He decided to stay in his office and tried to finish the pile of drafts that he had to edit. He forgot to tell his roommate about it. He remembered how tired he was at that time but when he saw an angry Sehun in front of him, it vanished that easy.

 

Baekhyun walked to the train station on the way to their apartment. It was almost midnight so everything was quiet. So when his phone suddenly rang, he jumped in surprise.

 

Kim Minseok was the caller, one of his assistants. He immediately answered. “What is it?”

 

“Sir, there was a request for reprinting for Sehun’s new book from the Gangnam Bookstore,” his assistant said. “They would need it by the end of next month.”

 

“We just gave them a hundred and fifty copies,” he paused and breathed in. He needed to accept the fact that Sehun’s book was that fast-selling. “Okay, how many copies do they need? I’m gonna have to talk to the Sales Department for that tomorrow. Send a request to Junmyeon.”

 

Kim Junmyeon was the head of the Sales Department in their company. He was the one in-charge of every sales they make and how many should they need to sell again.

 

“I’ll send it right away sir,” Minseok replied. “The store requested about a hundred copies. There is also a meeting about the booksigning by next week. Do you think Oh Sehun-ssi will be available this time?”

 

Baekhyun bit his lip. He forgot to ask Sehun about the booksigning. “I’ll talk to him about it. He was still in vacation. You’ll have my answer in two days. When’s the exact day of the booksigning?”

 

“This Monday sir.”

 

He took another deep breath. “Okay, I’ll have that meeting about the reprinting first then let’s talk again.”

 

He stepped out of the train station and immediately saw their apartment’s building. When he entered the elevator, he pressed the number four and leaned his head back.

 

Baekhyun was so drained. He once thought of quitting the job but he loved being an editor. He loved reading new ideas and stories. He loved to help in making them into books. And besides, he never thought of doing anything else.

 

Their apartment was big. It has two bedrooms, one kitchen and a living room. Just enough for the two of them. He would cook for them and Sehun would do the dishes. The cleaning wasn’t hard since the building has their own trustworthy janitors.

 

He dropped himself in the long and soft black sofa. He was dead tired but he opened his leather briefcase and the first thing he saw was Sehun’s new book. He smiled inwardly. If he would be honest, he was a fan of Sehun’s work.

 

Sehun was currently working on a fantasy-romance themed story series. It was about a princess who ran away from her magical world and went to the mortal world for safety. There, she found her partner that helped her get away from the villains who tried to kill her.

 

Baekhyun found it interesting that Sehun thought of this kind of story. It was like he made his own world from these stories. A world where he could control the ending.

 

He started to read the book. From what Sehun told him, he planned it as a five-book series. He smiled as he flipped the pages. It was the same thing as what he checked back then. Beautiful. Meaningful.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung...” he suddenly heard Sehun’s voice called. “Hyung...”

 

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sehun’s face smiling down at him. He immediately straightened his sit and looked around. It seemed like he fell asleep in the sofa from last night.

 

“Sehun... what time is it?” He was still feeling groggy.

 

Sehun sat down beside him. “It’s seven in the morning already. And before you panic, I already had Chanyeol prepare you breakfast. Just take a shower and you’ll be fine.”

 

Baekhyun wanted to get angry to the fact that Chanyeol was there in their apartment once again but Sehun was right. He needed to move now if he didn’t want to be late.

 

After his short shower, he was fixing the cuffs of his dress shirt when he went to the kitchen. His face went blank when he saw Sehun and Chanyeol eating breakfast... and laughing.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun beamed at him and stood up. He handed him a packed lunch box. “Here it is.”

 

Baekhyun hated that Sehun was taller than him. And he hated that Chanyeol was taller than Sehun. It looked like the two were a perfect match and he hated it so much.

 

He took it after his cuffs were perfect. “Thank you. Are you going to the office?”

 

The younger one nodded at him. “Yep. Minseok said I need to check on something. Do you know anything about it?”

 

“Probably about the booksigning,” he muttered as he took his briefcase from the sofa. “They wanted you to be a part of it this time.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened. “Booksigning? Uhm... I’m not sure.”

 

Sehun wasn’t active in booksigning. It wasn’t because he hated meeting his readers. It was just that he wasn’t sure if his readers would like him. Sehun has always been anxious about meeting new people. Especially a lot of new people at once.

 

But Chanyeol turned to Sehun and raised an eyebrow at him. “Sehunnie, I think it’s time for your fans to meet you.”

 

“Do you think so?” Sehun asked his best friend.

 

There was that annoying irk inside Baekhyun’s head again. He hated being able to see this scene with his own two eyes. He took a deep breath and headed to the door. He was not that kind of masochist to watch.

 

“Hyung!” Sehun called. “I’ll go to the booksigning. Tell Minseok.”

 

“Tell him yourself.” Baekhyun’s voice went a lot colder than he expected.

 

He went out of the apartment as fast he could. He felt it. He was almost at his limit. He didn’t know what he could do if he totally lost it.

 

Living as an editor made him a control freak. He learned how to control every turns. Control every mistakes. Every delays. He learned how to control his emotions towards his writers, towards his co-workers. But he realized he always loses control of Sehun.

 

Sehun was a carefree butterfly. No matter how much you tried to trap him in your arms, he will always try to fly free.

 

When Baekhyun entered the elevator, he was shocked when someone else followed him. Someone who always made him angry about his situation.

 

Park Chanyeol held the elevator door so it wouldn’t close. He has that dark look in his eyes. He always showed it whenever the two of them see each other alone. Whenever Oh Sehun wasn’t around.

 

“You should apologize to Sehun,” Chanyeol’s voice was hard. The tall guy looked down on him with his cold expression. “He looked like he was about to cry.”

 

Something tugged inside Baekhyun’s heart. He suddenly regretted snapping at Sehun. He took a deep breath and looked at the guy in front of him. He didn’t say anything.

 

“You know Sehun’s soft about you,” Chanyeol continued. “He hates making you mad.”

 

Baekhyun smirked at him wickedly. Park Chanyeol really had the guts to tell him about the things he already knew.

 

He knew all about it, he wasn’t that dense. He knew Park Chanyeol was in love with his childhood friend. He knew what this guy was making him feel. Chanyeol was showing him that Sehun was more suited for him.

 

And Baekhyun hated that he could be right.

 

Sehun and Chanyeol just spent some time together and Sehun already called Chanyeol his best friend. Though they were not in the same age range but their hobbies were alike. They both liked travelling, writing and telling stories.

 

Things that Baekhyun couldn’t share with Sehun.

 

“What do you want to happen, huh?” Baekhyun asked him. “You plan to be the knight and shining armor? The savior?”

 

He saw in the tip of his eye that Chanyeol’s hands balled into fists. The taller one’s eyes twitched. He knew he hit something. Something that Chanyeol hated to hear.

 

“You must had fun playing the best friend when all you wanted is something more. Something that you couldn’t have,” Baekhyun continued, his heart thumping so fast. He totally lost it.

 

“It must be hard to pretend. Hard to watch Sehun treat you only as a friend.” His insecurities and his jealousy. They all went out uncontrollably. His voice flowed out like a venom. Poisonous. Deadly.

 

Chanyeol’s face now looked dangerous. He really did hit home. He poked the dangerous part that Chanyeol was hiding all along.

 

He instinctively backed up when he saw Chanyeol raised his fist, ready to strike. He knew what would happen and somehow he was ready to take it. Then suddenly a voice woke them from that situation.

 

“Are you guys fighting?” Sehun’s voice was careful.

 

Chanyeol dropped his hand and took a deep breath. When he turned to his best friend, he showed a big smile. “No, we were just talking.”

 

Baekhyun’s expression went smug at the lie that Chanyeol said. He faced Sehun and gave him a small smile. “Sehun, I’m sorry. Let’s meet in the office later.”

 

Sehun looked at him like he wanted to say something but he just bit his lip and nodded. “Okay hyung.”

 

When the elevator finally closed, Baekhyun took a deep breath. He really need to do something about his feelings for Sehun. He didn’t want to be just like this. He wanted more.

 

~~~

 

“This meeting is dismissed,” Baekhyun announced after an hour of discussion. Everyone stood and bowed at him before leaving the Conference room.

 

They were talking about the sudden rise of demands of Sehun’s books. It seemed that new readers were also starting to grow. Not only they needed to raise the numbers of reprints for Sehun’s third book, some stores also demanded about the reprints of his previous books too.

 

It was good news, honestly. But in his part, it was again work. Baekhyun needed to contact the Printing Department about it. And also the fact that they needed to have another artist for the new book covers too.

 

More and more time to be busy. Baekhyun realized that a vacation sounded too far away now.

 

“Baekhyun, I’m going to survey the bookstore that just called for another reprint. We needed to check if another hundred copies would be enough or too risky,” Junmyeon stated as they walked along the hallway.

 

He nodded. “Also check about the sale of Park Chanyeol’s books. His deadline for his new book was almost up. We need to check how many books do we need for the first publish.”

 

Baekhyun hated to say it but he was also the editor for Park Chanyeol’s works. He was the first writer that he handled too, the reason why Chanyeol and Sehun got to meet.

 

He suddenly remembered what happened in their apartment yesterday. If it wasn’t for Sehun, Chanyeol would have hit him straight in the face then. He really hated that guy. But as an author, Chanyeol was really one of his favorites.

 

Park Chanyeol’s works were more into mythology-turned-modern type of stories. These were more into action-comedy. He liked those kinds of stories that was why he took the risk of handling Chanyeol.

 

“Sure, we better be ready for the release launch too,” Junmyeon said.

 

Baekhyun nodded. “I have Jongdae to proofread it then. He’s the only one I could trust for our bestsellers.”

 

In the tip of his eye, he saw Junmyeon smirked. “Still strict with your employees, huh?”

 

Junmyeon didn’t get a reply from him until they separated. He was right though. Baekhyun has always been strict to his proofreaders. Every tiny mistake wasn’t acceptable for him.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he turned to the other hallway to Chanyeol’s office. He hated meeting the guy but work was work. He knocked twice before he opened the door.

 

There he saw Park Chanyeol with his glasses on, typing something on his laptop. He looked up at him and sighed. “I’m still working on my last chapter.”

 

“You know I hate to bother you,” Baekhyun pressed hardly. “But we need your manuscript by tomorrow morning.”

 

“I know, I know,” the writer even waved his hand at him, as if shooing him away. “I’ll send you the draft this evening.”

 

Baekhyun balled his fists and walked forward. This guy really knew how to make him angry. He placed both his hands on the writer’s table and leaned forward. “If you haven’t had that vacation, you would have the time to finish this, don’t you think?” His voice was low but firm.

 

He saw the way Chanyeol paused from typing and how hard his jaw clenched. When he faced him, his eyes were dripping with controlled anger. “I said I’ll send it to you later.”

 

He leered at the writer and slowly moved back. “Make sure of it.”

 

The walk to his office was fast. He badly wanted to sit down for a moment and relax before going back to work. He needed to release his stress, probably a drink too. When he opened the door of his office, he was surprised to see Sehun there.

 

“Sehun?” He looked at his wristwatch. “It’s still almost lunchtime. What are you doing here? I thought you’ll be here by the afternoon?”

 

His childhood friend looked skeptical at him. “I-I was planning to e-eat lunch with you, hyung.”

 

Baekhyun smiled for the first time today. He tilted his head at him. “Sure, where do you want to eat?”

 

Sehun bit his lip and looked down. “A-are you not busy?”

 

He walked to his table and put down some of the documents in his hand. “The meeting was over so I’m free now.”

 

“How about you and C-Chanyeol? Are you guys planning something together?”

 

The mention of his enemy’s name from his loved one made him pause. He didn’t know why Sehun had to ask that. It was very unnecessary. He clenched his jaw and tried to continue what he was doing. “Why would I do something with Chanyeol?”

 

“Aren’t you in his office just now?”

 

“Well, yeah.”

 

“What were you doing there? Why do you need to be there? W-why do you need to talk to him so close!” He yelled the last sentence at him.

 

Baekhyun looked up at Sehun with widened eyes. His heart was beating so fast. He didn’t know whether he was shocked or amused. His childhood friend had that same red face whenever he was mad. “Sehun...”

 

“I thought you hate Chanyeol? I thought you hate seeing him or even in the same place as him? Was it all a lie, Baekhyun-hyung? D-do you l-like him? Oh my god! I sound so stupid!” Sehun covered his face after all those things he yelled.

 

“I don’t l-like him...”

 

His childhood friend looked up at him and pursed his lips so tight. “Are you in love with him? Do you like him b-better than me? W-was my effort to separate the two of you useless?”

 

Separate the two of them? Chanyeol and him? Baekhyun was suddenly confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“I saw it hyung! I saw the two of you kissing in Chanyeol’s office!” Sehun finally stood up from his seat, his face covered with tears.

 

Baekhyun was completely speechless by the acquisition of his childhood friend. His heart was still beating so fast from everything that was happening. Sehun thought... that Chanyeol and him were dating? And worse, kissing in his office?

 

“What the actual fuck?!” He finally asked.

 

Sehun was caught off guard by his profanity but his face was still grim. “Hyung, all my life I always thought about you. All my life I thought if ever you’d like this or that. Will it make you happy? Will you like it? Then all of those were just useless because of Chanyeol!”

 

His voice became hoarse when the volume of his heart beating went up to his ears. “What?”

 

“I saw it hyung! I saw the way you look at Chanyeol! I saw the way you get angry at him whenever he was with me!” Sehun’s eyes were frantic as he continued. “D-do you like him that much? H-have you thought about me? Have you thought about us t-together? H-have you-“

 

Baekhyun finally gave in. Across his table, he grabbed into Sehun’s collar and pulled him close with such a strong force, he caught Sehun in surprise. When their lips finally touched, it was like a new profound life that sparked inside them. It was like something bursted inside his heart. The taste of Sehun’s lips made him shiver. It was more than what he expected. More beautiful. More delicious. And more life-changing.

 

Sehun’s eyes were closed when the kiss broke off. Making Baekhyun grin in amusement. Scanning his new lover’s beautiful face, he couldn’t help but appreciate this moment. He leaned in and whispered into his ears. “I’m not in love with Chanyeol. I’m in love with you.”

 

Slowly, his childhood friend opened his beautiful and dark eyes. They were filled with too much amazement. “H-hyung.” He even gulped.

 

Grinning, Baekhyun leaned down and captured his lips once again. This time, more tender and slow. He loved the taste of Sehun’s lips. With his tongue, he licked his lips until Sehun voluntarily opened his mouth. There, he started tasting every bit inside of it.

 

His hands went from Sehun’s collar to his chiseled jaw. The soft feeling of his skin made him moan. He kissed him deeper and deeper, until they fell into that hole. A hole where they lost all their sanity and control.

 

“I’m in love with you too, hyung,” Sehun whispered before kissing him again.

 

With that, Baekhyun pulled him closer and threw all the things in his table to the floor. He didn’t care anymore. He could just ask Minseok to fix them. He kissed Sehun hard and made him sit on his table. Baekhyun felt Sehun’s arms wrapped around his neck while he stood in between of his wide-spread legs.

 

When their hard-ons pressed against each other, they moaned. The cloth separating them seemed offensive. Baekhyun could see the fire on Sehun’s eyes when they broke off the kiss. He took off his dress shirt fast, as he stared into his lover’s eyes.

 

The blazing six pack abs of Baekhyun made Sehun gulped. The older one held both his hands and placed it on his pecs. “I want you to feel me, Sehun. Feel all of me.”

 

Slowly, Sehun’s hands went down. Touching and feeling. Baekhyun’s skin tingled in the touch, making him more aroused.

 

Sehun helped him unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants. When he pulled down everything, he immediately knelt down while he stared at the long and thick rod pointing at him.

 

Baekhyun groaned at the sight in front of him. Sehun looked up at his hyung as he slowly held his hard phallus, observing Baekhyun’s facial reactions at his touch. The touch made Baekhyun close his eyes tightly and shiver in pleasure. And when Sehun smiled in satisfaction, he decided to licked the tip of his dick. Baekhyun had to hold the edge of the table to steady himself.

 

When Sehun took all of it to his mouth, Baekhyun moaned louder. The burning sensation was too much. The way Sehun sucked all of him made him dizzy with so much ecstacy.

 

“Sehun... My baby...” he howled like a wild beast. He fondled his soft hair while the other one did his business.

 

His lover moaned in reply, the vibration made it a lot of times more erotic. Sehun started to bob his head up and down, trying to take his whole size inside his mouth.

 

Baekhyun thrusted his hips when he couldn’t hold it any longer. He felt Sehun gag but he didn’t make him stop. His one hand gripped Sehun’s soft hair in place while he thrusted even faster.

 

Sweat started to drip on their faces. The smell of sex surrounding them was intoxicating.

 

When he felt himself almost on the edge, he stopped and let go of his baby. He pulled him up and kissed him again. “Pull down your pants. Fast.”

 

Sehun did as what he was told. Baekhyun stared at the glittering beauty in front of him. The milky white skin of Sehun looked so soft and his pinkish dick was hard and throbbing.

 

Baekhyun smirked when he saw Sehun crimsoned red with his stare. He touched his lover’s broad shoulder. Seeing him half naked downward was exotic. He gave him an another kiss then whispered. “Bend down the table, baby.”

 

The younger one purred as he followed the order of Baekhyun. His hands were folded on the table and his head was sidewards facing his hyung.

 

The soft skin against Baekhyun’s hand as he stroked Sehun’s naked bottom was making him wild. He licked his lower lip as he spanked the left globe hard it made a blobbing sound. He heard Sehun whimpered so he asked, “Do you like that?”

 

Sehun just managed to reply a groan.

 

Red marks were shown in the milky skin of his lover. Something inside of Baekhyun coiled that made him knelt down in between of Sehun’s legs, facing his butt. He leaned in and sniffed hard at the pinkish crack, smelling the inciting scent of the love of his life.

 

Sehun gasped loudly when he felt something on his bottom. Something wet. Something that was making him crazy. Something that made his toes curl in pleasure.

 

Baekhyun’s tongue lapped and tasted the hole in front of him. It was more intoxicating than what he had in his imagination. More addicting. Then he poked and pushed two fingers inside, hearing another loud gasp from Sehun.

 

“Baby... you’re so tight.” He growled when he realized that.

 

“Hnngh,” was the only reply Sehun managed.

 

He gave another lick to the hole with his fingers on that made Sehun shiver again in ecstacy. Then he took it out and stood up. While grasping his own throbbing member, he carefully placed it and rammed it hard inside.

 

Another loud gasp came from Sehun, as Baekhyun held his slender hips in place. The intrusion wasn’t hard and rough because of his saliva but he could feel Sehun’s tight insides trying to adjust at his entrance.

 

Sehun looked at him from his position, red and sweating. But for Baekhyun, he never looked so beautiful before than this moment.

 

“It’s so big...” Sehun moaned, his eyes moistened and bit his lip.

 

The sight made Baekhyun hornier. He leaned down and reached into his lover’s face. Baekhyun kissed his hair and started his thrust.

 

In and out. In and out. Slow and feeling this moment. Every bit of this moment. Every thrust sent their soul on fire. It was like fireworks exploded wonderfully.

 

Loud moans came out of their lips. The feeling was so bodacious that Baekhyun couldn’t control himself anymore.

 

Then suddenly the intercom on the edge of his table beeped. A voice suddenly spoke. “Sir, Kim Taeyeon wanted to confirm about the dinner meeting tonight,” Minseok, his assistant said.

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes in frustration. Here he was copulating with the love of his life and work would still try to intervene.

 

He pressed the answer button and tried to reply with a normal tone. “Y-yeah. Tell her we will meet on the same restaurant.”

 

“Okay sir. Do you need anything else? Oh Sehun said that he would visit you. Is he there with you?”

 

Sehun stifled a moan while Baekhyun closed his eyes when they were almost on the edge. He pumped harder for the last time when he felt his dick twitched. Ropes of cum came out from the both of them.

 

They paused for a moment, breathing hard. Baekhyun turned to answer the intercom once again and pressed. “Yeah. We are completely fine here. Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun sat on his swivel chair and breathed hard. Sehun stood up, his feet wobbly from the sexual activity. He faced his hyung, red but smiling.

 

With one hand, Baekhyun pulled Sehun to his lap. “Come here, baby.”

 

“Hyung, I’m so sore...” he whispered and bit his lip once again. He moved a bit to fix his sit on his hyung’s lap. “I don’t think I can walk.”

 

Tilting his head on one side, Baekhyun raised an eyebrow while looking at his beautiful baby. “Do you want me to carry you home?”

 

Sehun reddened then covered his face with both of his hands. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh at his cuteness. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s hips and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

 

He looked at Sehun lovingly. He waited for this for a long time, he thought it was a dream. The feeling of his skin against him. The taste of all of him.

 

“I love you,” he finally whispered to Sehun’s ears.

 

Sehun turned to him, still red but he caught a glimpse of sparkle inn his eyes. “I love you too, hyung. Ever since.”

 

Once again and like always, Sehun made Baekhyun’s life happy.

 

~~~

 

“Thank you, Baekhyun-ssi,” Kim Taeyeon smiled at him and bowed. “I’ll be looking forward to your call.”

 

Baekhyun smiled and bowed as well at her. “Sure. My assistant will make another appointment for our next meeting.”

 

Together they went out of the expensive restaurant where they usually meet. Baekhyun never thought he would still have the strength to meet someone after what happened in his office this afternoon.

 

He smirked as he walked on the streets to the train station. It was just a few blocks away. He reminsced what happened after the love-making.

 

Sehun was still sore but he tried to walk to the restaurant where they had their lunch. They were both so hungry, like they lost so much energy from they had done.

 

It was a silent lunch date but their eyes were talking to each other. They were twinkling with much happiness too.

 

Baekhyun entered the train and sat down. The inside was silent and almost empty. He checked his watch. It was already halfway ten in the evening. Sehun probably had dinner since he told him he was going to have a meeting tonight.

 

The ride to their town was only short. Baekhyun walked out of the station when he decided to send Sehun a text message.

 

_Baekhyun: I’m on my way home baby_

 

Sehun replied after how many seconds.

 

_Sehun: Okay._

 

The simple reply made Baekhyun paused his steps. His eyebrows knitted together as he stared at the message. Somehow, it sounded cold.

 

Baekhyun continued walking home. He needed to check what was up with Sehun. When he entered their apartment, Sehun was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

 

Deliberately, Baekhyun walked towards him. He was already tired but he was willing to talk.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked straight to the point.

 

Sehun remained silent though and continued what he was currently doing, not minding nor greeting his hyung who just arrived.

 

Baekhyun suddenly felt an irk inside his head and yanked the younger one’s hand away from the dishes. Sehun scowled at him, confirming Baekhyun’s intuition.

 

“I don’t want to talk to someone who smells like a woman’s perfume!”

 

His eyes widened at Sehun’s sudden holler. “What are you talking about?”

 

“I saw you on a date with a woman! Is that why you didn’t have dinner with me?”

 

Baekhyun gripped Sehun’s hand tightly. It was funny to be honest. Sehun really thought he went out on a date. But now he felt different, his heart was beating so fast in annoyance. “It wasn’t a date!”

 

“Really? A man and a woman in an expensive restaurant? Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

His expression darkened then pointed Sehun’s mouth with his index finger. “Watch your mouth. Where did you get these? Were you in town earlier?”

 

“Yes! I was there!”

 

“With whom?” Baekhyun asked with a very hard voice. He looked at the dishes that Sehun was doing. Sehun didn’t know how to cook, so it means someone else was with him earlier.

 

Sehun’s eyes widened at his sudden question. He fell silent then gulped. “I-I was alo-“

 

“Liar!” Baekhyun boomed that made Sehun jumped. His patience slowly cutting. “With whom, Sehun!”

 

The younger looked down and bit his lip. He was quiet for a while then finally whispered. “With Chanyeol.”

 

There, Baekhyun finally let go. He let go of Sehun’s hand. Something inside him cracked, like a glass which got hit with a ball. Suddenly he wanted to break down and cry but he showed a straight face. “So you’re saying, you’re angry with me when I’m doing my job while you’re with Chanyeol hanging out?”

 

Chanyeol. Always with Chanyeol. The name was getting annoying.

 

Sehun looked up at him, panic was visible in his eyes. “H-hyung...”

 

“After what happened earlier in my office, you still ended up with him after all.” He balled his hands into fists.

 

The younger one gulped. “H-hyu-“

 

“You don’t trust me, Sehun,” he concluded. The words were breaking him. Breaking all of him.

 

“No! Hyung, I tru-“ Sehun tried to hold his hand but Baekhyun yanked it away.

 

Baekhyun rambled to his bedroom door. “I have to rest. I was busy having a meeting with one of the new writers so I’m beat up.” He talked very low and monotonous.

 

Sehun tried to follow him, his eyes pleading. “H-hyung, please. I-I’m sorry...”

 

But Baekhyun didn’t listen. He banged the door close. He didn’t care if he scared Sehun on the other side. He was empty. Maybe, he was tired. Maybe, he needed to finally rest from all of these. Sadly, the day he thought was the best day still ended so bad for him.

 

He realized that the person who could make you the happiest, could also hurt you the most.

 

~~~

 

A reminder in his laptop popped up. It was reminding about Sehun’s booksigning event for tomorrow. Baekhyun didn’t know why he had that reminder. It was unnecessary since he wasn’t needed in that event. When he felt like something was heavy in his heart, he hurriedly pressed the X button to close it.

 

He had a lot of work to do before that.

 

Hell week. Baekhyun could feel the start of hell week already. From Park Chanyeol’s book release announcement to meeting new batch of writers. He was already strained from working.

 

He had to read almost ten manuscripts and had to finalize it by the end of the month. He had to talk to his proofreaders for some of the changes. He also had to meet up with the other editors since the numbers of new writers were increasing. Junmyeon already sent him the report from Chanyeol’s previous sales. He had to contact the Printing Department about the reprinting.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he stared at the document file he opened in his laptop inside his office. He needed to finish the proposal he was currently making for the meeting tomorrow.

 

When he wasn’t satisfied with the things that was in the file, he immediately deleted everything. While he was typing a new proposal, the intercom suddenly beeped. “Sir, Oh Sehun-ssi is here to see you.”

 

Baekhyun sighed again but this time deeper at the mention of that name. It has been two days since he started avoiding Sehun. Ever since that night he haven’t talk to him even though the latter was trying to.

 

“Tell him I’m busy,” he answered.

 

But the door of his office suddenly opened wide, revealing a very red and determined Oh Sehun. Minseok was behind him, trying to stop him from entering.

 

“You’re not supposed to be here,” was the only thing that Baekhyun managed to say.

 

Sehun’s expression darkened even more. “Since when have I not been allowed to go here?”

 

“I’m very busy, Sehun.”

 

The younger one pounded his fist on his table. “You’re always busy, hyung! But it didn’t matter before! You always let me in!”

 

Baekhyun just sighed again and looked at him tiredly. “What do you want?”

 

If looks could kill, Baekhyun would’ve died on the spot with Sehun’s dagger eyes on him. He was really desperate on avoiding him. He felt like something was breaking inside him whenever he remember the last conversation that they had. He didn’t want to hear any of his stories anymore.

 

“L-Let’s eat lunch, hyung,” Sehun stuttered softly after how many seconds of silence then gulped.

 

“I just came from a lunch meeting,” he articulated. It was true though, he just finished having a meeting with a new writer before he came to his office.

 

Sehun looked down and pursed his lips into thin line. Baekhyun couldn’t see his eyes but he felt like he knew how they were.

 

“Are you avoiding me?”

 

Baekhyun only looked at his laptop. He didn’t want to answer that.

 

“You’re avoiding me,” Sehun finally stated. He balled his hands into fists in the table. He took a deep breath and looked at him with eyes almost begging. “Hyung, I’m sorry. Please. Punish me in any other way. Not like this. Please.”

 

The beating of Baekhyun’s heart went rattling. It was totally unfair. So unfair. Sehun being like this was always his weakness. He closed his eyes and looked at his assistant beside the door. He couldn’t believe himself. “You may go now.”

 

Minseok bowed at him. “Okay sir.”

 

When his assistant was gone, Baekhyun stood up and folded his cuffs to his forearm. He made sure that the door was locked before he faced Sehun, who was following him with his curious gaze.

 

“Do you love me, Sehun?” Somehow, the question went out of his mouth straight. He was almost amazed that his voice didn’t break.

 

Sehun nodded, the look in his eyes was very determined once again. “Yes, hyung. I love you. So much.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the man in front of him. He slowly smiled and came closer. He touched his sharp jaw, caressing it and feeling the warm skin against his hand. As he stared at the eyes that he loved so much, he realized that his love was that powerful. So moving that it was scary.

 

His hands went down to the broad shoulders and gripped it. Then he knelt down in front of him and suddenly unbuttoned the younger one’s pants.

 

“H-hyung...”

 

“Keep quiet,” he instructed as he continued doing the task. He dropped Sehun’s pants along with his boxers and stared at the pinkish phallus in front of him.

 

Baekhyun heard Sehun moaned when he held it, then he started pumping it. Slow at first, circling the slit on the tip down to the balls. Heat was coming out and it was getting pinker and pinker.

 

“Hyung...” Sehun’s moan were getting louder. He had to grip the edge of the table because his knees weakened.

 

Baekhyun felt his own arousal when he felt it grew and twitched in his hand. Drops of pre-cum made the whole thing wet. He leaned down and smelled the intoxicating scent with closed eyes. Somehow, it was pleasant to smell. Carefully, he licked the slit. He tasted that it was a bit salty. He started teasing it, until it twitched more.

 

When Sehun’s legs shook, Baekhyun knew he was close. Close to orgasm. He smirked and gave it another lick.

 

Then he stopped. He let go of Sehun’s throbbing dick and stood up. He looked at Sehun’s expression.

 

His wide opened eyes. Mouth slightly apart. Sweating red and breathing hard.

 

“Baekhyun-hyung... What are you doing? I haven’t—“ He bit his lip to stop the words.

 

Baekhyun smirked wider. “You haven’t cummed yet?”

 

Sehun reddened more and looked down. He didn’t say anything but he was still breathing hard. He looked so embarassed yet so frustrated.

 

There, Baekhyun held Sehun’s chin and kissed him. He sucked the delicious mouth all at once. When he broke the kiss, he stared into his eyes seriously. “This is your punishment, baby. Whenever you get jealous, I will make love to you. Clear your thoughts so that you’ll remember that I love you. And only you. But if I found out that you were with Chanyeol and hanging out without me knowing, I will still make love to you. I will remind you who you really love but won’t make you cum. I won’t take you to the edge. I won’t give you the full pleasure. That’s only punishment I think I could give. Do you get that, my love?”

 

Sehun gulped but he nodded afterwards. “Y-yes, hyung.”

 

“And if you try to find pleasure from someone else...” Baekhyun paused and looked at him straight. “All of this is over.”

 

The younger one gasped and was silent for a moment. But then he smiled through the frustration and nodded. “Of course, hyung. It wouldn’t be pleasure if it wasn’t you, after all.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at him genuinely. Sehun really knew how to make him happy. “And if you try to pleasure yourself, the punishment will go longer.”

 

Sehun closed his eyes tightly then, still frustrated. “Y-yes.”

 

“Fix your pants. We’ll eat take outs here. You can stay here for a while. I need to keep an eye on you and make sure you really won’t touch yourself or try to do something that would help you cum.” Baekhyun turned to his table and arranged his things.

 

With shaking fingers, Sehun fixed his pants. He tried to look normal even though he was still sweating. “I thought you already ate?” He asked, his voice was still raspy.

 

Baekhyun grinned and handed the younger one a handkerchief that came from his pocket. When Sehun accepted it, he whispered closely. “Whenever we do that, I can’t help but get hungry.”

 

Sehun blushed even more. Then he bit his lip slightly before asking. “Hyung?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Sehun looked so hesitant that he even looked down on his feet but then he gulped and raised up his eyes to meet his. “You’re my boyfriend now, right?”

 

Baekhyun paused for a moment to feel his heart was beating so fast. Here it was. The confirmation they both needed. The confirmation that their relationship changed. Their relationship finally changed. Just like they both wanted. He smiled lovingly at him. “Yes. Yes, I am.”

 

While they were eating in his table side by side, whenever Baekhyun would feel like Sehun wasn’t hard anymore he would squeeze his inner thighs until he would see a tent in his pants. Sehun looked so flustered then pouted whenever he would feel that heat again. It was fun to see Sehun taking the punishment seriously. It was a sign that he wasn’t just all talk about his feelings for him.

 

“About my booksigning tomorrow,” Sehun interrupted while Baekhyun was doing his work. Sehun was reading a magazine then looked up to ask his question. “You’ll be there, right?”

 

Baekhyun blinked at him. He haven’t thought about that earlier since they had a row but now... “Sure.”

 

Sehun smiled so brightly at his answer. “Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Okay!” He laughed and continued reading, now humming happily.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but admire the man beside him. He looked so cute like that. Just being happy. He was glad to be able to make him that happy.

 

The booksigning started a little late because of the lot of people. They all came to see Oh Sehun. The organizers were having trouble in some of the stuffs that got them to be so busy. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was on the backstage when he smiled as he looked around the small arena. The event was supposed to be for all their authors but because of the high demand for Sehun, they gave a special event for his readers.

 

“I’m so nervous,” Sehun whispered beside him. He was shaking a bit.

 

He grinned as he brushed the younger one’s hair to the side. “Don’t worry about it. They’ll love you.”

 

Then the MC on the stage called for Sehun and everyone cheered. Sehun in front of him took a deep breath and smiled at him. “I’m ready.”

 

Baekhyun watched from his place on the backstage as Sehun smiled and bowed at the squealling fans in the audience along with some media men. The MC talked to him for a bit about how he was and how he felt meeting his readers for the first time. Sehun answered politely that he was thrilled. He explained to them too why this was the first time he decided to meet them. The audience were listening intently at him while some were taking pictures too.

 

The MC then told Sehun to sit on the chair with avacant table and told the fans to line up. The booksigning started then.

 

Sehun was smiling at every fan that he faced. He even talked to them casually while signing. His eyes were sparkling beautifully. Baekhyun was glad that Sehun was enjoying like that.

 

“Baekhyun-ssi, do you want some bottled water?” One of the staffs asked him from behind. He handed out a bottle of water to him.

 

Baekhyun turned and smiled as he accepted it. “Sure. Thank you. Can you give one bottle for Sehun too?”

 

The staff bowed and walked to Sehun discreetly. Baekhyun saw as the staff placed the bottle at his table and whispered something to him. He saw as Sehun glanced at him after it so he gave his lover a wink.

 

He smiled when Sehun flustered red.

 

The event ended after two and a half hours. Almost three hundred people lined up for him and some even brought two books each. Baekhyun stared at Sehun after the booksigning but he didn’t look tired at all. He was happy with content.

 

“I’m glad I came to that event,” Sehun said as they were having dinner in an expensive restaurant. “Everyone was nice.”

 

Baekhyun reached his hand on the table and smiled at him. “I’m happy for you, baby.”

 

“And thank you for coming. I know you’re very busy with work but you’re here,” Sehun looked at him, smiling appreciatively. “I love you, hyung.”

 

There goes his heart again. Baekhyun sighed contently as he stared at the man he loved so much. “I love you too.”

 

Sehun chuckled but his cheeks were still red. His aura was so bright that Baekhyun thanked the heavens for this moment.

 

With hands holding together, Baekhyun and Sehun walked to their apartment. Sehun talked about the event throughout the whole walk. Baekhyun just listened as how he cutely talked about his fans.

 

“They even had a fanclub for my readers!” Sehun shared and giggled. “Ah, they’re so cute! I should probably make an SNS account soon so I could follow them.”

 

“I should make one too and apply as the president of that fanclub then,” Baekhyun smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

 

Sehun bit his lip, trying to stop his wide smile. His face was red already. He lightly hit his shoulder. “Eh, hyung!”

 

Baekhyun chuckled and pulled Sehun closer to him. He placed his hand over Sehun’s shoulder so he could lean closer to his lips. He whispered then. “Since you don’t look tired, I have a gift for you later. In bed.”

 

Sehun pursed his lips to stop himself from smiling. “Then should we run?”

 

But when they arrived in their apartment, they were both shocked to see who waited by the door. Baekhyun’s face hardened while Sehun gasped in surprise. “Chanyeol...”

 

The tall guy beamed when he saw them. “Surprise!”

 

Sehun gulped and carefully glanced at Baekhyun who wasn’t smiling. Then he faced his best friend. “You didn’t tell me you were coming.”

 

Chanyeol rolled his eyes at him. “It’s a surprise Sehunnie. Of course I wouldn’t tell you. And besides, I’m here to congratulate you about your successful booksigning!”

 

Baekhyun was the one who offered to unlock their front door. He immediately entered without asking the two and directly went to his room. He wasn’t interested in knowing their conversation. Fastly, he started to undress himself and took a shower. He badly needed the shower. He wanted to calm himself especially with what was happening outside.

 

Sehun didn’t know about the sudden visit of his friend so that was understandable for Baekhyun. But the thought still bothered him. Sehun only sees Chanyeol as a friend but he couldn’t help but still get jealous.

 

Maybe because he knew. He knew Chanyeol didn’t look at Sehun as a friend only. He knew there was something more. He trust his boyfriend but not Park Chanyeol. That guy always had a motive for Sehun.

 

When he came out from his room with proper home clothes on, he expected that the visitor was there but he wasn’t, which surprised him. He just found Sehun sitting in the sofa alone. “Where is he?”

 

Sehun looked up at him, reluctant. “He said he had to go home.”

 

“What happened?” He wasn’t really interested but the fact that Park Chanyeol decided to go home early was a shocker for him.

 

The younger one was mute for a moment but he breathed out. “I told him that we’re officially together.”

 

Baekhyun was amused suddenly. He never thought that Sehun would actually do that. “What did he say then?”

 

“He said he was happy for us.”

 

Really?

 

“Then he said that he had to leave.” He continued and closed his eyes.

 

Baekhyun sat beside his lover and looked at the worry expression on his face. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing. I just felt like Chanyeol’s keeping something from me,” Sehun answered lowly. “I’m his friend, he knows he could always tell me if something’s wrong.”

 

“You really don’t know?” Baekhyun was speechless at this man beside him. Sehun was that dense. He didn’t know that Chanyeol was probably heartbroken because they were officially together.

 

Sehun perked up at him, suddenly looked interested. “Know what?”

 

Baekhyun smirked playfully. “He got his heart broken by the love of his life.”

 

The younger one looked so shocked that he stood up. “Love of his life!”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You know who? Come on, hyung! Tell me! Tell me! Who?” Sehun leaned in closer and closer like a kid asking for a candy.

 

He smirked even wider when he turned to him. Sehun was really dense he couldn’t help but laugh. He wriggled his eyebrows at him. “Why don’t you ask him?”

 

“But hyung!”

 

“Okay!” Baekhyun stood up and held Sehun’s wrist. “Enough about Chanyeol. Come on.”

 

“Where?”

 

He pulled him closer and he whispered into his ear. “To the bed. My gift is waiting.”

 

The younger one was crimsoned red when they entered the bedroom. Baekhyun finally ended the day showing Sehun how much passion and love he felt for him.

 

“I love you, hyung.” Sehun moaned when he was still thrusting his dick in and out of Sehun’s bottom crack. Sehun was lying on his back on Baekhyun’s bed as he did wonders on ass. Baekhyun holding both his hands above his head in place. The younger one gripped his hands together when he felt himself spasming. He moaned so loud, like the world could hear it. “So much.”

 

Baekhyun smiled genuinely, not only because his pleasure was filled but also his heart.

 

~~~

 

Sehun was still purring in his sleep when Baekhyun woke up next to him. The naked image next to him made him smile. Baekhyun admired everything he sees, from the small scratch mark on Sehun’s cheek to his broad chest.

 

Last night, they almost broke the bed while making love. Sehun was so sport as they did almost all the position he had in his mind. He grinned at the memory of the red and sweating Sehun being so submissive to him.

 

Carefully, he went out of bed and wore some of his clothes that was on the floor. He directly went to the kitchen to prepare for their breakfast when there was suddenly a ring from their doorbell.

 

Baekhyun had some suspicious who it was but he still opened the door. Park Chanyeol was in front of him, looking so glum.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

Chanyeol looked down and bit his lip. Somehow his aura was so blue today that Baekhyun could feel it even with the distance they had. “So I heard you guys were official now.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t move and just stared. “Yeah.”

 

The tall one reddened like a guy who was trying not to cry and that was the first time Baekhyun felt something for the guy. It wasn’t pity, but close to that. He somehow knew what Chanyeol felt. Ever since, he has been jealous of Chanyeol and Sehun because they were always together. Spending time together. Travelling together. And they clicked so much. Their hobbies. Their likes and their dislikes. That was Baekhyun’s biggest insecurity. That he knew that there were some things that he and Sehun couldn’t share. They were too different. Unlike Chanyeol.

 

But now, seeing Chanyeol made Baekhyun feel considerate. He loved Sehun but Chanyeol was his boyfriend’s best friend. Maybe in just a tiny bit, he could be nice. “Do you want to come in? I’m making breakfast.”

 

He left the door opened for Chanyeol to just enter. He was halfway to the kitchen when Chanyeol suddenly spoke. “I’ve always known, you know.”

 

Baekhyun paused and slowly turned to him. “Know what?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “That Sehun was in love with you. I’ve always known that but still I wanted to...” He bit his lip and shook his head. “Take care of him, Baekhyun. If he needed you, don’t be too busy. Give him your time, even just a little. He loves you so much.”

 

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

 

“But that doesn’t mean that I won’t stop loving him. I’m just gonna step out for now. I am his friend. I am not leaving him just because he’s with you already.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He knew that too. “Good. But let me tell you this, Park Chanyeol.” He darkened at the tall guy. “If you do something more, I won’t hold back anymore. Unlike before, I won’t hold back anymore.”

 

“Hyung? Why did you leave the bed without waking me up?” A still drowsy Sehun suddenly went out of the bedroom, scratching his eyes. When he cut out of it, he realized that someone else was in the apartment. “Oh? Chanyeol! You’re here!”

 

The two just stared at him, surprised. When they found that Sehun seemed like he didn’t hear anything from what they conversed, they looked away and took a deep breath. Baekhyun smiled at him then. “Good morning. I’m making breakfast. Are you hungry?”

 

“Hmm-mm,” Sehun nodded and walked to the kitchen with him. When he sat down on the dining chair, he turned to Chanyeol. “Chanyeol?”

 

“Ah, Sehun, I just have something to say to Baekhyun. But I’m leaving now,” Chanyeol smiled but Baekhyun knew better. He just continued making breakfast.

 

“B-But, it’s still too early. Maybe you should have breakfast with us first,” Sehun suggested that made Chanyeol smiled genuinely.

 

“No, Baekhyun already offered but I have a meeting in the company. I’m planning to change my editor.”

 

Sehun gasped and looked at Baekhyun who was still busy with their breakfast but was listening. Baekhyun knew about it. It was Chanyeol’s idea ever since but since his book release was getting close, it was postponed. But now, Chanyeol was planning to go through with it.

 

It was good news with Baekhyun, to be honest. It will make his work less and less. But that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t miss working with Chanyeol. He was after all the first writer he worked with.

 

“Wh-what do you mean?” Sehun looked so confused at the two. “I never heard of this before.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “Yeah, but it was just an idea before. But I think it would be better for us. I mean- For me.”

 

“B-but-“

 

“It’ll be alright, Sehun,” Baekhyun interrupted. “And besides, nothing will change. We still work on the same company so nothing will change.”

 

Sehun was silent then. When Chanyeol bid goodbye and they started to eat breakfast, Sehun still remained silent that Baekhyun had to ask. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Is Chanyeol changing his editor was because of me?”

 

Baekhyun was shocked with his assumption. “What do you mean?”

 

“I kind of feel like it. I’ve always had a feeling that he likes you, you know.” Sehun bit his lip and looked down on his food.

 

He blinked then he couldn’t help but chuckle. “What? You thought Chanyeol likes me?”

 

“Yeah!” Sehun pouted then continued. “I mean guys aren’t close but you know about his lovelife, about his work. What do you want me to think about?”

 

He continued his chuckle, a little louder now. “I can’t believe this.”

 

“What?” Sehun looked like he was offended by his chuckle. “And after we had sex last night, I found you two talking outside our room! And what were you guys talking about anyway?”

 

Baekhyun smiled, amused at his lover. “Just something about us.”

 

“Us?”

 

“Yeah. He told me to take care of you. As if I didn’t know about that,” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and continued eating.

 

Sehun was silent again that made Baekhyun looked up again. What he saw was more amusing. Sehun was so red with a pout on his lips. He looked so cute that Baekhyun had to stop himself from taking him there.

 

“S-so that’s it? Nothing more?”

 

Baekhyun nodded, still smiling. “No need to worry baby. I am all yours.”

 

The younger one fell into silence once again but this time he was finally smiling with his cheeks burning red.

 

~~~

 

Valentine’s day. It has been almost a year since Baekhyun and Sehun were dating but here was Baekhyun, still walking to his apartment very late. He was supposed to make chocolates for his boyfriend but an emergency meeting suddenly came up.

 

He sighed as he looked at his wristwatch. It was almost twelve in the midnight. Valentines was almost over. His heart constricted, for all the times that he had to be so busy it had be now.

 

Baekhyun stepped off the train station and sighed once again. He walked fast, thinking that maybe he could still make a quick chocolate for Sehun.

 

When he was in front of their apartment, he slowly opened the door. He hoped Sehun was alseep already, so he could make the chocolates alone in the kitchen and still could surprise him in the morning. It may be late, but at least he didn’t forget.

 

But when he entered the kitchen, he paused his careful tracks. The scene in front of him shocked him. The whole kitchen was a mess. There a were a lot of plates in the kitchen counter and a brown substance around it.

 

What the hell happened here? Did a tornado entered their apartment?

 

And most of all, Sehun was there in the kitchen sink. He looked like a mess too. He was scrubbing a pan so hard and so focused that he didn’t hear Baekhyun walking beside him.

 

“What happened here?”

 

Sehun jumped and yelped in surprise. When he turned to him, his eyes widened. “Hyung!”

 

Baekhyun grinned at how red Sehun’s expression was. “What happened here? Did you cook?” He glanced at the brown substance on the counter and he swiped one with his finger. He looked at it. “Is this chocolate?”

 

“Y-yeah. But! It was just an experiment!”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “An expirement?”

 

Sehun turned back to the dirty dishes. “Y-yeah. I was planning it for my next book.”

 

Baekhyun tilted his head at the side and smirked. He already knew that Sehun was lying and he already knew about the ruckus here but he couldn’t help but tease him. His heart was exploding like fireworks as he grinned at the man in front of him. “But your next book would be released next year. Do you really need to do this now?”

 

The younger one gulped and blushed even more. “E-eh, I mean...”

 

Baekhyun turned to the dining table. There was a tray of chocolates placed there. He smiled and looked at Sehun who seemed like he was defeated.

 

“Fine!” Sehun sighed and looked down. “I wanted to make chocolates for you. Because ever since, you’ve been making chocolates for me and I wanted that this year it would be different and... and...”

 

They walked to the dining table together. Baekhyun’s face fell when he saw how the chocolates were imperfectly formed. But the fireworks in his heart remained. He appreciated it. He loved it, despite the appearance. Sehun made it for him.

 

“Don’t worry! It was delicious! Chanyeol made sure of it, so I know,” Sehun smiled at him, trying to uplift their mood.

 

Baekhyun stopped there and turned to his boyfriend. “Chanyeol made sure of it? How?”

 

“Well, he tasted one so...”

 

Sehun paused when he saw his darkening expression. The younger one blinked and realized what he said. “I-I mean! No, he just helped me with the... I mean, no! He wasn’t here... Ugh...” he facepalmed because he knew it was useless.

 

Baekhyun put down the chocolate and gripped his boyfriend’s hand then pulled him along as he walked. “Come on.”

 

“Wh-where are we going? H-hyung!”

 

“To bed. I’m going to punish you.” His voice was hard.

 

Sehun let himself be dragged but his eyes were wide. “H-hyung! Please. It’s Valentines! And I didn’t tell about Chanyeol because it was supposed to be a surprise but... Ahh!”

 

Baekhyun threw him on the bed and started undressing himself. “Well then, be a good boy and start taking those offending clothes off.”

 

Quickly, Sehun gulped hard but followed him while his hands were shaking. He still wasn’t sure if his hyung was going to punish him or not but honestly, he was also excited. He was always excited when they make love.

 

Baekhyun’s dick was already hard when Sehun was fully naked. Then, he gripped Sehun’s broad shoulders and attacked him with a hard kiss on his lips. He moaned when Sehun opened his lips, letting him taste his mouth with his tongue.

 

“Kneel,” Baekhyun commanded with a hoarse voice that Sehun quickly followed. He held Sehun’s hair as he commanded once again, “Open your mouth for me baby.”

 

The younger one didn’t gag when he started to thrust his phallus into his mouth. He could feel the big shaft throbbing and growing inside of him. He sucked all of it. Baekhyun moaned in the rising sensation in his loins.

 

“Yes, baby, yes,” he groaned crazily. He gripped his head tightly as time passed, the pressure building inside him when he continued to thrust faster and faster.

 

They were both starting to sweat but they didn’t stop. When Baekhyun felt his orgasm coming, he whispered with his eyes closed. “Swallow it. Baby, I want you to swallow it all.”

 

Sehun moaned when he felt loads of cum filled his throat but he didn’t let it out, not even one drop. He swallowed it all, just like what Baekhyun ordered.

 

His knees shook at the profound feeling but he remained standing. The statisfaction of his body and heart made it all perfect.

 

When Baekhyun pulled out his shaft from his mouth, he saw Sehun under him. He was hard and red, making Baekhyun horny once again.

 

He pulled the younger one up and smirked. He caressed Sehun’s soft cheek slowly with one finger. “Such a good boy.” He kissed him passionately, that he could still taste himself from Sehun’s mouth. He smiled because of that. “A good boy deserves a reward, huh?”

 

Sehun brightened at what he said then nodded. “Yes, hyung.”

 

Baekhyun sat down in the edge of the bed. “Then bend in front of me, hands on your ankles. I want to taste you.”

 

His boyfriend immediately followed. This was one of Sehun’s favorite activity. He loves it whenever Baekhyun tastes his rosebud. He loves how it makes him feel. He loves the erotic sensation that he feels everytime Baekhyun does that.

 

When his butt cheeks were spread apart, Sehun bit his lip to be ready. And when the slimy tongue of his boyfriend came, he moaned so loud.

 

“You love this, don’t you?” Baekhyun whispered then went back to tasting him.

 

Sehun gasped when he felt his tongue fully entered his hole. His knees weakened when Baekhyun bobbed it in and out. The pleasure was too much that he felt more precum was dropping from his own dick. He gripped his ankles so hard when his dick throbbed more.

 

Then Baekhyun stopped and pulled him close again. “Come here and ride me.”

 

Since Sehun was taller than Baekhyun, he had to spread his thighs wider in between Baekhyun and wrapped his hands around his nexk. Baekhyun held him tight so he wouldn’t fall then gave him a kiss.

 

Their hearts were beating as one when Baekhyun started to rub his butt. His dick started to poke on the younger one’s pulsating hole. “Are you ready for my reward, baby?”

 

Sehun whimpered when he felt the poke once again. “Yes, hyung...”

 

Baekhyun pushed him down slowly, trying to enter one inch at a time. The tight entrance made him dizzy but he didn’t stop. Sehun continued moaning as he continued to feed him his shaft. Baekhyun felt so amazed feeling his naked body against his like it was their first time.

 

The younger one started to bounce up and down as they settled. Baekhyun looked up at his boyfriend and saw that his eyes were closed while riding him. Sweating and breathing hard. Like he was concentrating on the fire burning inside of them.

 

“Baby...” Baekhyun moaned after a moment as one of his hand snaked towards the dick of his boyfriend. He felt it throbbing in his hand, wet with precum. Then he started pumping it. “Cum for me baby, it’s alright.”

 

Sehun let out another moan, still with his eyes closed and bouncing on his hyung’s huge shaft. “Hyung...”

 

“Cum for me,” Baekhyun said softly and licked one of Sehun’s pink nipples. “Cum for me now.”

 

With that, Sehun cried in esctacy. Ropes of sperm came out from his twitching dick that Baekhyun managed to catch in his hand. He watched as his boyfriend continued to shake while waiting for his orgasm to finish.

 

When Sehun was finished, he collapsed on top of Baekhyun. Exhausted from his strong orgasm. Baekhyun settled him down on his bed. “Rest, my love.”

 

“Where you going?” Sehun whispered as he lay down, still breathing hard.

 

Baekhyun smiled and kissed his cheek. “Your chocolates for me will melt if I don’t eat it.”

 

The smell of chocolate filled his nose when he entered the kitchen. Baekhyun sat down on the dining chair and looked at the chocolate that Sehun made for him. He took one and ate.

 

Baekhyun grinned because he didn’t just taste the love of Sehun in his chocolate. But also the taste of his orgasm. With that, he took one more.

 


End file.
